


Johnlock Time at Christmas

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: How do you further corrupt an already terrible Christmas Carol? You've got to have rhythm, and wine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High functioning sociopath (Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=High+functioning+sociopath+%28Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626%29), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> A request to do a Johnlock version of "Dominick the Donkey." This can be Googled and found on You Tube.
> 
> If you are anyone I like, or even if you aren't, SO SORRY!

Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's Johnlock time at Christmas,  
Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's a London Johnlock Christmas.  
La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la ee oh da.

 

Sherlock's got a shorter friend  
His name is Captain John  
The cutest horny soldier  
How they do carry on.  
When Sherlock visits murder scenes  
With Captain John he'll be  
Because the tall detective  
Has a praise kink don't you see.

 

Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's Johnlock time at Christmas,  
Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's a London Johnlock Christmas.  
La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la ee oh da.

 

Deerstalker upon his head  
The Belstaff on his back  
Hey look at the scarf of cashmere  
And gloves so warm leather black.  
But John he always shivers  
Can't be bothered much to care  
Those jackets short don't cover much  
His head and hands are bare.

 

Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's Johnlock time at Christmas,  
Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's a London Johnlock Christmas.  
La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la ee oh da.

 

Then it's time to warm John up  
And Sherlock knows just the trick  
He gives a blow job to him  
And rides up on John's hard prick.  
Oh they will snog  
And they will suck  
The window panes will rock  
If old Father Christmas comes around  
He would be wise to knock.

 

Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's Johnlock time at Christmas,  
Hear the Boys shout  
My cock my cock  
It's a London Johnlock Christmas.  
La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la ee oh da.

 

Hey Baker Street - Happy Sex-mas !!  
My cock my cock  
Johnlock Johnlock  
My cock my cock  
Johnlock Johnlock  
My cock my cock  
Johnlock Johnlock.

**Author's Note:**

> With grateful thanks to ChrisCalledMeSweetie who received a request from high-functioning-timelord to parody this carol. As Sweetie was unfamiliar with Dominick, she suggested timelord might ask me. Although I wasn't contacted, I enjoy a challenge. I value Sweetie's support and confidence in me, and thank her so much for both.
> 
> This was NOT a prompt or request from ChrisCalledMeSweetie only a referral. This nonsense is all on me.
> 
> And with apologies, and who knows what else, to high-functioning-timelord who had this stuck in her head and wanted Johnlock.
> 
> Don't know if this serves, but at least it can't be any worse than the original which rhymes Josephine with Brooklyn pronounced as Brook-eh-leen. Anyway, enjoy??


End file.
